One Small Gesture
by xXRauraForeverXx
Summary: 16-year-old Ally Dawson is walking along the streets of Miami when she notices a boy. He seems lonely and hopeless. This boy was none other than Austin Moon. She wants to help him, so she makes one small gesture towards him. Little did she know that what she did will change her life forever. ONE-SHOT FOR VALENTINES DAY


"Hey dad, I'm going out!"

Ally Dawson was a teenager who lived in Miami. She worked at her father's music store Sonic Boom daily. She thought she had a pretty plain life. No boyfriend, two friends, and she thought her life just wasn't that exciting. Well, all of that was about to change.

"Ok. Bring an umbrella. It's coming down like cats and dogs out there.

She grabbed her trusty old umbrella and made her way to her usual hang out/ work place.

As she was walking there, she started thinking about her life more than she usually does. Will she ever be a cool kid and not a nerd? Will she ever have more than two friends? Will she ever get a boyfriend that will love her? All these thoughts were going through her head. Why did she have to be so.. average? Little did she know that she is way more than what she gives herself credit for.

She is loving, caring, and fun…sometimes. Other times, she just liked to curl up in the library and read a nice book. Unlike all the other teenagers in the world.

As she was walking along the streets in the pouring rain, she noticed something. There was a boy, about her age, sitting on the park bench alone. No friends, parents, rain coats, or an umbrella. Just sitting there, wondering what went wrong in his life.

She walked over to him and held her umbrella over his head. After a few moments, he looked up to see if the rain stopped. But instead of seeing clear skies, he saw a beautiful girl staring at him with curiosity and care in her eyes. Her hair was gorgeous, brunette with blonde highlights on the tips. She had marvelous brown doe eyes. He thought she was beautiful. At least one of the two people think that.

"Are you ok?" the brunette beauty asked him.

He was actually surprised to say the least. He thought that once he started looking at her, she'd run away because she thought he was weird or something. But that's not what she thought at all. In fact, that's the opposite of what she thought in her pretty little head. She thought he was handsome, and she felt bad for him. She didn't know who this person is or what they are doing out here right now, but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to help as much as she could because she had a feeling in her gut that something bad must have happened for him to be sitting here in the rain.

"I guess."

She knew that he wasn't well. She wasn't going to give up helping this boy now.

"I can tell you're not."

He sighed thinking that she would think he's a total jerk and a liar if he told her the truth. For some reason, he felt like he can trust her. Even though he has only said two words to her in his whole life. 'I guess.'

He thought about it for a moment or two, and then decided he was going to tell her and hope she'll believe him. That's all he was going for.

"Ok, so you know that dark alley just a couple blocks from here where all the bad people hang out?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well, I was walking to the Vons right across from there when I saw a fight going on. I went over there to stop it and break them up, but then security came and they assumed I started the fight. So, once I got home they told my parents what I supposedly 'did' and they gave me my punishment, which is to sit out here in the rain all day."

She never knew that sitting out here was a punishment for him. Even though it's not the most fun thing to do, it helps clear your mind. She never thought of sitting in the rain that way, though.

He on the other hand thought it was an interesting punishment instead of the usual teenage punishments like taking away a cell phone or, even worst, not eating pancakes.

'_Oh, wait. No. They banned those too.' _The blonde thought to himself.

He started to worry that she was a little weirded out because he may have just told a lie. But it wasn't a lie, he thought.

"If you're thinking I don't believe you, you're wrong. I totally believe you. Now come on, I'm not going to let you sit out here in the rain."

With that, the girl grabbed his hand and led him to her cozy house.

She honestly had no idea why she was doing this. She didn't even know this boy's name. But she felt the need to do this for him. She had a feeling that one day, this is all going to turn into something amazing.

Once they got to her house, she walked inside while still holding this mysterious boy's hand. They walked to the couch where they started to get to know each other by starting off with the most simple of questions. Their answers were:

"Ally."

"Austin."

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!"

Austin Moon arrived at his beautiful home, just in time to see his three favorite people walk down the stairs.

"Daddy!", his two beautiful girls yelled as they ran down the steps.

He genuinely smiled at them before picking up both of them and twirling them around. He just got home from work and every day he missed his two daughters.

But, in case you were wondering, that's not the only person he misses. He looks at the top of the steps to see his beautiful wife walking down them.

"Hey sweetie." He said to her while giving her a quick peck on the lips. In the background, he heard two slaps which he assumed were the hands of both their daughters slapping against their eyes to shield the view. He chuckled at the two.

"Hey! So, happy Valentine's day!"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before bringing out a bouquet of red roses. He heard some _Awwww_'s and _So sweeettt_'s in the background.

"Aww, Austin! Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She sighed contently "When did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I guess fate brought us together that day, Als."

They both smiled at the memory.

Who knew that one small gesture could have changed everything in their lives? From a friend to a best friend. From a best friend to a soul mate. From a soul mate to a fiancé. And from a fiancé to a happily ever after.

It just goes to show that anything you can do or anything you did can change your life and destiny forever, like Austin and Ally's love story. Even if is just one small gesture.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Please review and tell me if I should do another one-shot today. Love ya!**

**-Sarah :)**


End file.
